Trauma Team
by TheAmazingCasey
Summary: This is the story of six doctors that are employed at McLean First Care. As they work together to save lives, what will become of them? Rated T for violence, mild language, and references of drug, alcohol, and tobacco use.


_In the city of Muskoka, Ontario, there is a hospital called Wawanakwa First Care. This hospital has been credited with being one of the best in the world. The specialists there are second to none, even if the hospital has recieved negative attention in the editorials._

A ambulance zooms through the city. Its sirens are blaring; cars have to rapidly weave out of its way. People on the sidewalk stop and wonder what is going on. However, this is already routine for the three doctors riding on the ambulance.

_Courtney Torres works in the First Response Team. Her skills in making snap decisions and inner strength have made her a perfect paramedic. She thrives in the high-pressure world of emergency response. Courtney's quick reflexes allow her to be an excellent ambulance driver and medic in disaster-striken situations. Those same traits give her a fiery temper and a lack of patience that distance her from her fellow paramedics and fire crews of the city. They view her as an impulsive, reckless girl who doesn't know what she's doing._

Meanwhile, in a completely different setting, an aging woman was examining a corpse. She couldn't help but notice the eerily calm expression on the body's face. It reminded her of a certain person, long ago...

_Heather Kimishima's brilliant career as a surgeon was cut short after she was infected with what is now known to be an incurable disease. While she chooses to keep her past to herself, her mind remains as sharp as ever. Heather now works at the McLean Institute of Forensic Medicine, where she applies her talents to uncovering the mysteries behind otherwise unexplainable deaths. Her talents have attracted the attention of the Canadian Security Intelligence Service, and now Heather is helping to solve a series of heinous murders._

The doctor was bored. For almost a week now, he had done the same thing every day. Diagnosis, referral, diagnosis, referral...it was getting boring. "Can a disaster just happen already?" he said to himself, sitting in his office.

_Noah Cunnigham's keen intellect and insight have made him one of the finest medical minds in McLean First Care. While his genius as a diagnostician makes him an amazing doctor, it has also given him a bleak outlook on life as he sees the foolishness and egotistical nature of humanity everywhere around him. Naturally, this has had a negative effect on Noah, giving him a blase attitude and forming a rift between him and his family. This growing seperation threatens his relationship with his wife and son and is also slowly robbing him of the passion he once had to save the lives of his patients._

The young man sat in his barred room. Once again, he was contemplating his life...or what he could remeber from it, anyway. The one question that was always on his mind...Was he guilty or not?

_A.L.E.J.A.N.D.R.O. is the prison code name of a young man who was imprisoned for taking part in what is now know as "The McLean Incident" - a deadly biological terror attack that took place at the McLean College years ago. A.L.E.J.A.N.D.R.O. himself has no memory of the incident or of his life before it. However, he does remember a great deal of medical knowledge; this, along with his brilliant surgical skills, makes him an obvious prime suspect for the attack, and even though A.L.E.J.A.N.D.R.O. doesn't even know if he was behind the attack, he recognizes the logic behind his imprisionment and feels intense guilt for the deaths he may have contributed to. Seeing A.L.E.J.A.N.D.R.O.'s honest grief over the incident, the government feels that he may not be truly beyond redemption and has allowed him the oppurtunity to work off his sentence by performing complex operations at McLean First Care. With 200 years' imprisonment to work off, each operation brings A.L.E.J.A.N.D.R. step closer to freedom, but it may never bring back his memories._

Captain Crow has arrived! The oddly costumed man rushed into the store. "I demand you put that money back!" he yelled. The wimpy robber, scared out of his wits, dropped the bills and skidded out of the store.

_DJ Freebird is a man of contradictions. Strong yet gentle, Polite yet firm, DJ's easygoing personality and love for nature can make one forget that he once served in the Canadian Army. After years of loyal service and unwavering moral strength, DJ grew tired of taking lives and, after recieving his honorable discharge, he decided to follow a path of saving lives and became an orthopedic surgeon. He enjoys his speciality, and helping people in pain regain their mobility and have normal lives helps him leave his past behind. And yet...The streets around McLean First Care have become somewhat safer of late, due to the nocturnal crime-fighting antics of a certain masked man with a thirst for justice and peace. _

"...Patient stabilized. All clear." The young surgeon had just wrapped up another successful operation.

_Graceful, demure, soft-spoken...Bridgette Tachibana may seem at first to be a spoiled child raised in the lap of luxury, but her grace and dignity give her a calm demeanor in the most hectic of situations. At McLean First Care, she puts her natural deterxity and carefully honed precision to use by being the finiest endoscopic surgeon in North America. Bridgette's drive to improve herself has driven a wedge between her and her family back in Poland, and the Tachibana clan does not take disappointment easily. With her loyal manservant Ezekiel at her side, Bridgette proves that sometimes big surprises come in small packages._

Together, these six individuals work together to form...

_**The Trauma Team.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: Yes, I have decided to start another story! Yes, this is based on the video game Trauma Team for the Wii (for those who have not played this game, I suggest you rent or buy it to see what I'm talking about.) As of now, I've finished Maria's and CR-S01's parts, and I'm now working on Tomoe's; by the way, endoscopy is hard. Anyways, this story will center around the six characters that I have mentioned, although not neccesarily in the order I listed them. =) This is my first attempt at a non-humor story, so please review! -Casey x**


End file.
